1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a variable contact seal mechanism and, more particularly, to a seal mechanism in which the resilient contact force of a seal member which is in contact with seal wall changes in response to rotational speed of a shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional seal mechanism which is utilized, for example, in a water pump device 1 for vehicles. In order to prevent inundation of water, steam and the like into bearing portion 2, a mechanial sealing mechanism 3 and rotational disk 4 are provided. In this prior art mechanism, however, inundation or steam, especially will not be completely prevented and bearing portion 2 may become rusted.